Observations Of A Waiter
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella has come into the café where Troy has worked for the past five years. He's never once spoken to her except for her order. Today that all changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Observations of A Waiter**

He watched her come into the café everyday, everyday for years. On her own, with a guy or a friend. But more often then not he would watch her come in and cry silently into her chocolate ice cream or brownie or whatever dessert she ordered. He walk past leaving her a glass of water or some tissues. She would sit in his section every time. She started to come when he was on shift. He became her silent friend.

He would see about town, with friends, family or a boyfriend. But more often then not on her own with headphones in looking rather morbid. Sitting on benches or bus seats with books or just her music. Rain or shine she was walking round early morning or late at night.

When she didn't turn up at the café for weeks on end he got worried until she came back with a tan. In the years that he had known her she went away for one or two weeks a year and every year for the past five years she would come back with something for him. So now ten key rings graced his house keys. But in those five years the only thing she said to him was what she wanted and thank you.

They never got into anything personal he took him two years to get her name. Now Troy wanted that to change.

Today he was going to talk to her. So when he went on his break he headed over to her. Today she had come in, in tears and not spoken so he'd just brought her the chocolate brownie sundae and a chocolate milkshake at which she had smiled gratefully. Now he sat in front of her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

She said nothing so he sat down.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"I've come in her for five years and you've never spoken to me," she answered.

"Well I decided that should change," answered Troy.

"Why?" she asked.

"Gabriella you've come in here for five years. I've seen you with friends, family and boyfriends. I've seen you happy, sad and upset. Though birthdays and heartbreak. I decide this morning it was finally time to talk to you and get to know you," answered Troy.

"My boyfriend broke up me," she said.

"I er gathered from the tears," said Troy.

"But why do these guys all keep breaking up with me?" asked Gabriella.

"I don't know the guys and I don't know you. So I can't really say," said Troy. "However I can say I reckon you're a great girl and any guy who breaks up with you is an idiot. You'll find the right one, one day."

Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Troy," she whispered.

"No problem. I have to go back to work now. But here's my number if you ever need to talk," said Troy.

Gabriella smiled and took the napkin off him. He walked back to the counter and minutes later.

Thank you, for making me smile.

Gabriella.

No problem.

Troy.

Review Please

So this was meant to be a one shot but now it's not.

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Observations of A Waiter**

**Chapter 2**

She smiled slightly as she watched him clean the tables, leaning over them slightly – especially when they were the six seaters next to the wall.

Minutes later her trance was broken when a chocolate shake was placed in front of her, she looked up to see Troy.

"You been staring at my ass Montez?" he asked.

"Huh what?" she asked, fully coming back.

"You been staring at my ass?" he asked, again.

"So what if I have," she retorted, taking a big sip of the milkshake.

He held her gaze as she drank and she held his and then they both bursts into laughter.

"Gabriella do you want to go to a movie tonight?" he asked. "As friends."

"I'd really like that," she answered, with a smile.

"Good you look like you could do with some cheering up well you did before you started staring at my ass," he grinned.

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?" she asked.

"Nope every chance I get," he smirked.

"So a friendly non date," said Troy.

"Yeah, I mean you're good looking and any girl would be lucky to date you but…" she trailed off.

"You've lost trust in boy kind?" asked Troy.

"I love this place and if we tried that and I got my heartbroken I'd have to find a new place," answered Gabriella. "This place is my safe spot."

"I'd have to find a new job if I broke your heart everyone hear loves you they'd kill me if I broke your heart friend or whatever," answered Troy.

Gabriella downed her milkshake.

"Well I'd better get going," she said. "See you here at the end of your shift?"

"I'll have to go home and get changed," said Troy.

"Oh so do you want to meet at the cinema since we're just friends?" asked Gabriella.

"My truck is out of commission out the moment so if it's ok with you I'd feel more comfortable if I came and picked you up on foot," said Troy.

"Ok," answered Gabriella, she grabbed his order pad and wrote down her address. "See you later."

Then she walked out and Troy eyes followed her.

"Oi Bolton," shouted someone.

He turned to see his college watching him.

"You've got it bad," she smiled.

"I can't act she wants to stay friends and stay in this place. You guys will kill me if I cause her heartbreak," said Troy.

"We would," she answered.

"All the feelings I've tried to deny for years are suddenly building up," whispered Gabriella, as she stopped outside the café. "I can't see him and I can't get my heart broken again. But I can't stand him up. He's too nice and too good a friend. I have to learn to deny my feelings and keep his friendship but how it'll be so hard."

With that she looked back into the café, glanced at Troy and headed home her heart and head battling.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
